A Hidden Evil
by MalikObeyMyRodIshtar
Summary: Dante has been having reoccurring nightmares about Nero in the past few months, could this mean something? Dante takes up a new job that lies somewhere within Fortuna Castle Ruins, after the incident a while ago. It involves a Succubus that had been hidden amongst the people for quite some time. Could this have something to with both the nightmares and Nero?
1. Nightmares

**Hey everyone, just wanted to let you guys know that I do NOT own Devil May Cry or ANY of the characters from it. The only thing I came up with was the plot for this fanfiction (Which took FOREVER). I'm just here to let you know that this WILL be a Nero x Dante fic so if you don't like that pairing then i advise you to hit the back button or the exit button now. ^w^ **

** Also, on a side note, this is my first fic and it took me forever to get the courage to even write this ONE Chapter...So here it is and I hope you enjoy reading it!**

Darkness. That was all Dante could see and the only sound in the room being that of Nero's heavy breathing and grunts of pain. For a few moments everything seemed so confusing, Dante couldn't figure out where the hell the sounds were coming from. The only thing he knew is that he was standing completely still yet he could feel the weight of his blade Rebellion in his right hand. Just as he was about to take a step he heard Nero speak, his nearly strangled voice laced with nothing but pain and sadness ringing throughout the darkness.

"Dante...why..." It was now that the other looked down at him, and though it took a few moments to hit him once it did he couldn't believe what he saw. There was Nero lying on the floor in front of him blood seeping out of a deep stab wound right in the middle of the other's chest. At first the older male couldn't figure out how the other ended up this way but just as he was about to question the injured one he took note of the blood dripping off Rebellion's tip. He had done it, he had done this to the boy and now he was asking him why he had done it.

Crystal blue eyes filled with worry now as Dante struggled to find an answer, but just before he could say anything he heard a familiar voice speak up from behind him, "Well done, brother. You've gone and saved me the trouble of killing him." Dante whirled around now to see his brother Virgil standing there, "You! What have you done?"

Virgil smirked in response, "I haven't done a thing. It was you who killed him. Is that not his blood on your sword, brother?" Dante opened his mouth, about to have a quick comeback but he stopped himself. Virgil was right, that was Nero's blood on Rebellion, but why? He'd never hurt the kid, he had no reason to. If anything he wanted to protect the him, not kill him. he shook his head now, he kept trying to deny it over and over again, dropping his sword to the floor. The metallic clanging noise reverberating throughout the everlasting darkness along with Virgil's maniacal laughter and Nero's pleading questions. Dante shook his head before grabbing it now, "No, I wouldn't...you're wrong!"

Just before Dante was about to scream out in frustration and anger his eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed. He was breathing heavily, and he had woken up in a sweat. It took him a moment or two to regain his composure after such a terrible nightmare but it was good to know that it wasn't real although lately these nightmares about Nero being dead or dying by his hands had been occurring a lot and he wasn't sure why exactly. In fact, it seemed a little strange that while in some dreams it had been him hurting the boy but in others it was either Virgil or Kyrie that would injure him. This thought caused Dante to shake his head, there had to be more to it then he thought but it would have to wait.

Without any more thought on the subject he ran a hand through his snow white hair, sighing as he did so. He hated waking up this way, it usually left him sleep deprived because he didn't want to fall back asleep and have the same damned thing happen all over again.

Glancing over at his clock that hung on the wall he shook his head, two in the morning. Damn, he waking up earlier and earlier, at this rate he'd never get any sleep again. After a few more minutes of sitting there grumbling about his lack of sleep the Demon climbed out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom where he planned on taking a shower but upon opening the door and seeing a passed out Trish and Lady lying with their heads on the toilet from an obvious hangover he knew that that plan had just been shot all to hell. With a frustrated sigh he slammed the door shut and walked off towards the front room where his desk was.

Once he was in the front room he took a look around, of course it was a mess, the ladies had decided to party with each other last night and even though Dante slept right through it it didn't mean he wouldn't wake up to a mess. He was in no mood to clean it, especially since the only clothing he had on at the moment was his pair of black leather pants. Rolling his eyes and smirking a bit he stretched his arms above his head before grabbing a slice of pizza from the still open box as well as his magazine before sitting in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk. It was his favorite way to sit, feet up on his desk, leaning back in the wooden chair with pizza in one hand and the magazine in the other.

Hours had passed and Dante was on his third slice of pizza now as he heard the phone ring. Trish usually answered it but she was busy at the moment. The Devil Hunter smirked at this and decided to answer the phone, "Devil May Cry." He continued to read his magazine as he half listened to the voice on the other end of the line, "Yeah, sure. I'll take the job." He didn't normally accept just ANY job but he needed to keep his mind from wandering, he had read the same damned magazine over twenty-five times, he needed something else to do.

After hanging the phone back on the receiver he stood up grabbing the rest of his clothing as well as his beloved handguns Ebony and Ivory. When he went to grab his sword he gently took it up looking at it for a bit as the image of Nero floated back into his mind. Shaking his head he placed his sword on his back and made his way towards the door now, this was going to be one hell of day. For today's job was to trace down the Succubus in disguise and free the souls under her spell. the Succubus's location...Fortuna Castle Ruins.

**There you have it, Chapter One! Sorry if it seems either rushed, slow, boring, or just not interesting at all. It's my first fanfic and I am trying really hard so if I get a few hits on this and maybe some reviews then I will most definitely continue it.**


	2. Fortuna Ruins

**Hey there and welcome back! This is Chapter 2 of A Hidden Evil! Again I don't own Devil May Cry or any of the characters in it! They all rightfully belong to Capcom! If you've read Chapter 1 and you enjoyed that then I hope you'll enjoy the second Chapter! I'm sorry if it sucks but I was having a hard time writing this one. I actually had to delete quite a few things that just didn't seem to fit but I'm sure it'll all be fine now. Anyways, read and enjoy!**

It had been a few days since Dante had left his shop to return to Fortuna Ruins once again for this new mission he had accepted from a caller with the password. Who had the customer been? He had no idea, but then again it had to be someone pretty important for them to know the password. The Devil Hunter had also taken it upon himself to 'borrow' Lady's motorcycle since she had taken it upon herself to take up his bathroom the way she did, which was another reason why it hadn't taken him rather long to get there. Along the way he hadn't even stopped once, why go to sleep just to have another nightmare about Nero? He didn't like the idea of those nightmares, not one bit. Personally he wanted to know why he was having but on the other hand he figured it was just something stupid and that he really shouldn't worry about it.

Dante stopped the motorcycle at the very edge of the ruins, turning the engine off before he dropped the keys in his pocket and turned to look at the site before him. It was around midnight when he arrived at the ruins of the Town Of Fortuna. There wasn't a single star in the sky, it was pitch black except for the moonlight that rained down upon the broken houses and the torn up streets that were full of nothing but rubble and debris. Dante shook his head, letting out a sigh as he crossed his arms across his chest, "Some people just go too far." Without another word he began to survey the area for any demons but so far he hadn't seen a thing.

The Devil Hunter searched for what seemed like an hour but because he was so impatient in reality it had only been about fifteen minutes or so. Finally he became frustrated and just decided to shout out into the blackness, "Really?! Come on now, there's got to be some demons out here somewhere! Are you kidding me?!" Shaking his head he began to make his way towards Fortuna Castle by going through the mining tunnels and snow infested mountains. Once there he made his way inside, still no demons..or was there? Just as he was beginning to think that he had been given the most boring mission on the damned planet he heard the familiar cackling of the Scarecrow demons. Finally, something for him to hack his sword at.

Without further waiting Dante took off towards the sound, finding himself a nice horde of about ten demons, "Now this is what I'm talking about. Long time no see guys~" Smirking he pulled his beloved hangduns Ebony and Ivory from their holsters point them at two demons, "Let's play, boys!" It didn't take him long to fire off his guns after that. Although, unfortunately for Dante the fighting ended just as quickly as it started since he took them all out with ease. Though the fighting ended quickly it looked as if Dante had taken out his frustration on the lot of them. Once he had wiped them all out he placed his weapons back in their rightful place before heading forward towards another door.

Once he was on the other side he heard more Scarecrows but it wasn't just their cackling he was hearing, he was also hearing the sound of another fighting them off. This peaked his interest and caused him to raise a brow as well as his crystal blue eyes to have a curious look in them, who else would be here? Dante began sauntering off in the sounds to find none other than Nero in the Dining Room fighting off a horde of demons himself. Now he was REALLY curious, what the hell was Nero doing back in this place? He had no reason to come back here after what had happened and it wasn't like he had a job here because he didn't live with him so he wouldn't have gotten that phone call.

Dante didn't enter the room, he simply stood in the doorway so the other didn't notice him and watched the other fight. The look on Nero's face was one of many mixed emotions, he seemed hurt, angry, and frustrated but why? Had something happened after he left Fortuna himself? The last words Nero ever said to him rang throughout his head day after day and he still wondered why he hadn't asked Nero to join him. Nero had asked if he'd ever see Dante again and his only reply had been Dante motioning to the other with his hand. Of course, Dante had suspected something about the girl Kyrie since she had been a part of The Order. Who's to say that she hadn't been in on it the whole time and she was just using Nero to get him to help The Order.

In fact, he had suspected Kyrie of that the moment he had seen her himself, there had been something off about her. Dante turned away from the fight scene and furrowed his brows now, he was deep in thought. What if he had been right? Could she be the Succubus mentioned in the job description...?

-

**There you have it, Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long for me to update, I was actually having a bit of trouble writing this Chapter but I'm glad I got through it. I also decided to leave you guys in suspense. No, Nero doesn't know that Dante is there though and Dante most likely won't show himself to the other for quite some time because that's just how he is xD Please Review this if you've read it, it would help me know whether or not I am doing a good job! Thank you!**


	3. Losing Control

**Sorry it took me FOREVER to update but I just couldn't find the time between work and getting my cosplay ready for Halloween. Well, now that it is all over and calming down a bit I thought I'd reward you guys with a Chapter for waiting so patiently. Thanks for the follows and reviews, they mean a lot to me~**

Once again, I do NOT own Devil May Cry or any of the characters~ They all respectfully and rightfully **belong to Capcom! Enjoy the Chapter!  
-**

The sound of Nero's blade colliding with either the body or weapon of the Demon he was fighting rang throughout the hallway as Dante leaned against the wall on the outside, listening in on the fight just in case something were to happen. After a few more minutes, he thought it best not to let the other male know he was there and so he pushed off the wall and made his way down the corridor, the heels of his shoes creating a sound that resonated off of the walls only to be stopped short by the sound of Nero's blade. As much as Dante wanted to just outright tell Nero that maybe he should just come and live with him at his Shop he didn't want to piss him off. The older Devil Hunter had a bad feeling in his gut that something terrible was about to happen and he was going to be the one to deal with it most likely. With a sigh Dante made his way into the nearby all but destroyed Dining Room but just as he entered he heard a voice echo in his head, a female voice.

"Dante~ So nice of you to visit me. I haven't seen you around here in a while, hmm~?" The seductive voice rang throughout his head and it seemed to be affecting him in a strange way and he was having a hard time thinking straight. For some reason he felt as if he knew the voice, "What's the matter, sweetie~? Can't focus~? Has the cat got your tongue, darling~?" The female giggled now, it was obvious she wasn't in the room but she was somehow able to cause him to both lose focus and become rather confused just by probing her way into his mind and screwing around with it. The blue-eyed male dropped to one knee as he tried to force her out of his head, why was she so STRONG? He growled under his breath in aggravation now, he wanted her OUT of his head NOW! This had to be one HELL of a Succubus demon if she could bring him down to his knees.

Shaking his head Dante staggered to his feet, grunting in pain as he did so, his head was pounding, his vision going blurry. How could she have so much power and why did he recognize her voice? The more Dante tried to think about it, the more he seemed to forget what he was doing there. "Ngh, what the hell do you want...? Who are you?!"

"Aw, can't think straight devil boy~? How about you come and pay me a little visit~? I'm sure I could make you feel alllllll better, hm~~?" Another giggle, this Succubus was really starting to get on his nerves with her constant prying and her insults. If he found out who and where she was hiding he was going to take Rebellion and stab her right between the eyes.

"Listen lady, I don't know who you think you are...but if you think you're taking my soul...then you've got another thing coming sweetheart." With that the woman laughed just before opening her mouth to speak, "Fine, have it your way. Besides, I'm a bit famished. I'll save my real power for when you get here. I've got such a surprise for you~" With one last final push to Dante's mind she left just as quickly as she had entered. When she made her one last final push Dante hadn't been expecting it, causing him to throw his head back in pain, landing right on his back with just before blacking out. The last thing he remembered hearing was that obnoxious giggle and the sound of the door opening.

* * *

When Dane came to, the first thing he found himself staring into luminescent ice blue eyes. At first his mind didn't register who he was looking at but once he heard the voice that went along with those eyes he snapped out of his daze like state as he quickly got up from his spot on the floor. Once he was standing he ran a hand through his snow white hair turning to look directly at Nero, "Hey Kid, long time no see, eh?" He smirked as he made his way past him. He was hoping to avoid this but now he wasn't so sure he wanted the other wandering the ruins himself with this Succubus hanging around.

"Dante, what the hell were you doing on the floor? You know, in a demon infested place like this that's not the best spot to be sleeping on the job." Nero crossed his arms now as he watched the other male open the door that lead into another desolated hall.

"Tch. Whatever you say, Kid." It was obvious to Nero now that Dante was NOT in the best of moods and for some reason this made Nero a bit ticked off. Deep within himself he wanted to know why the older Devil Hunter was upset and when found out why he wanted to take care of it. What the hell?! Did he actually just want to HELP Dante?! Nero quickly shook his head to rid himself of such a thought just in time to realize that Dante was already out the door. "You coming or what?" Without a sceond though Nero was through the door as well and just a foot or so behind Dante as they both made their way through the hall in silence. It wasn't long until Nero spoke up, "What're you doing out here anyway? This has got nothing to do with you this time."

This statement caused Dante to turn around now, "Just what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that Kyrie being kidnapped by demons is my problem, not yours."

"Kyrie kidnapped by demons?" This caused Dante to laugh now, "Look Kid, I don't mean to burst your bubble or anything but sweet little Kyrie isn't so innocent. She was a part of The Order, there's no doubt that she's just like they were. Your little girlfriend...I bet she has one HELL of a secret."

Anger bubbled over Nero causing him to tap into the power of his Devil Bringer and punch Dante right in the jaw with it. Once the luminescent blue fist connected with Dante's face it sent him flying straight into a wall causing a large puff of dust and dirt to fly about the area as well as some rumble to come falling down. "How DARE you speak that way about Kyrie. She's not like them!" The younger of the two was pissed now and so was Dante. He couldn't stand hearing him speak about her like she was some goddess because he had a sinking feeling that the Succubus was most definitely her and he didn't like it one bit. Without a single word coming from his lips Dante stood up from where he was and brushed himself off he had a look of pure anger and he looked as if he had been hurt and betrayed though he would never say it, "Fine, Kid. Have it your way but don't say I didn't warn you."

Nero opened his mouth to protest but as the other walked by him he put his hand up signaling him to keep his mouth shut and just like that...Dante was gone.

* * *

Dante had to be at least ten rooms ahead of the other now though it had taken him quite some time between hordes of demons trying to take him down and finding the a path that wasn't completely destroyed. He found himself in a room he hadn't quite noticed the first time he had been there and it sort of threw him for a loop. Just as he was about to turn and walk out that female voice was back inside of his head again, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Dante...Nero wouldn't believe you about mean old Kyrie would he~?" The Devil Hunter noticed his vision going blurry again and he tried to maintain focus, this damned Succubus was so strong but how? This pissed him off, he was really starting to hate this woman.

"Oh, Dante~ You're sad, I can tell. Your mind says it all~ Really, you're such an open book and I LOVE reading allllll about you~"

"Cut to the chase, lady. What do you want?" He gritted his teeth and held onto the wall for support now. He was just about to drop down to one knee again when he heard someone enter the room which caused him to turn his head, it was just as he thought. The woman who stood before him WAS the Succubus but not only was it the demon he had been seeking...it was Kyrie. "Well now, look what the cat dragged in. Funny, thought I told that little feline to stop bringing trash in the house."

Kyrie simply flipped her hand with a simple movement of the hand before a devilish smirk crossed her face as she approached the other. "That's no way to talk to a lady, Dante~ Come on now...~" She began to drag her hand across his collar bone as she walked around him, "How about you forget all about that Nero and have a little fun, hmmm~"

It was Dante's turn to laugh now, "That's a good one. Sorry, but you're not my type."

"Oh, that's right. I've been inside your head, I know who it is you're sooooo into~" She giggled just before leaning real close to his lips and speaking, "It's Nero~" Dante's eyes widened a bit and she stepped away. It wasn't until now, when he tried to lunge at her with rebellion that he realized his body was froze in place. Not only that, but now Dante could slowly feel himself losing control of both his body and his mind. He was completely blacking out. There's only one reason she could have so much power. She must've been draining Nero since she first met him and now Dante was paying for it.

"What's wrong, Dante~? feeling sleepy~?" Just as he opened his mouth to speak he felt his body slump to the ground now, was this the end of him? Death by Succubus? Or did Kyrie have something even worse planned for both him AND Nero?

* * *

**Sorry it was so long but I figured since you were all so patient I'd give you a three part Chapter. I do hope you enjoyed! If you thought something was wrong or even if you simply want to let me know if you liked it, leave me a review~! Thanks for reading this Chapter~! **


	4. I Won't Hurt Him

**I am SOOOOOO sorry it took me this long to update but there's just been so much going on lately, you have no idea. Anyway, here's the long awaited Chapter 4 of A Hidden Evil! Hope you all enjoy it! By the way, if you ever have a fic request I do take those, just check out my profile! I explain it all right there in the About Me section I believe! **

**Once again, I do NOT own Devil May Cry or any of the characters they rightfully belong to Capcom!**

* * *

Nero had spent quite a few hours trying to figure out where the hell Dante had run off to after they had their argument and just as he thought he wasn't getting any closer he felt a strong demonic presence coming from a certain area in the Fortuna Castle ruins. Without much thought he began to head in that direction but this time it wasn't in search for Kyrie, it was to look for Dante. Even though the young Devil Hunter hadn't admitted anything out loud he hated seeing the older male upset, it not only upset him but it pissed him off because he could never figure out why seeing HIM upset would make him so depressed. It made him feel like he was a kid waking up on Christmas with all of his other siblings only to find out that HE was the only one without a gift that year. It pissed Nero off to no end knowing that he had no idea why shit like this was making him upset.

As Nero continued on forward he began to feel as if there was a force pushing him, holding him back from getting any closer to where the Demonic power was resonating from which only made him believe that Dante HAD to be somewhere up ahead. Although it was becoming rather difficult to push himself forward Nero never stopped moving, he knew it was his fault that Dante had run off, after all he was the one who was defending Kyrie knowing full well that Dante never trusted her and he said straight to Nero's face several times that he would NEVER trust her. Nero began to feel the crushing weight of the power crushing him, trying to force him to turn back and he had almost just about given up, screwing his eyes shut tightly and leaning against a nearby wall trying to catch his breath. That was when an image of Dante flashed through his mind and it was like he could hear Dante all around him now, "Come on, kid. You're going to give up that easy? Come on, I know you can do this or are you still too chicken to face things like this, huh?"

The young Devil Hunter couldn't help but smirk now as he straightened himself up and let out a light chuckle, "So, you're still a dick even when you're trying to boost my spirits? Something tells me I should have seen that coming." Once again, he began to push forward before hearing an all too familiar voice begin to speak to him from what seemed like almost every corner.

"Nero, sweetie~ Won't you come save me from the big bad Dante~? He's holding me hostage in all of this, can't you see~? It was all part of his biiiiig plan to kidnap me and lure you out~" Just as the sentence ended a sickeningly sweet sounding giggle followed it. Nero's blood boiled now, fueling a raging anger deep within him.

"Kyrie...why're you doing this? Where's Dante?" Nero mentally cursed himself, he should have listened to Dante all those times he tried to warn him about her. He had been right all along, Kyrie was just using him to gain power. Nero knew that Dante had a lot of strength in him and now Kyrie had access to it, there's no telling what she would do now. "What ever it is you're planning, it's not going to work." The only response he got was another sickening giggle and a sigh before he heard nothing but the sound of the silence surrounding him.

Without further thoughts Nero rushed forward until he came to a large stairwell that lead down into what looked like a dark abyss. As he stood at the top staring down at the darkness that consumed what ever may lie ahead he furrowed his brows in anger and made a vow that no matter what he'd get Dante out of there.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairwell he was greeted by a horde of demons that Nero made short work of before running of down the darkened hall, his glowing Devil Bringer being the only source of light for him. It didn't take long before he reached the main room, it smelt of a sickeningly sweet aroma that turned the young devil hunters stomach upside-down making him feel slightly nauseous.

"Oh, it seems you've finally made it here~ Wonderful~!" Kyrie giggled once more, she felt awfully proud of having Nero and Dante right where she wanted them. "Now we can finally get things started~ Silly Nero always making me wait~"

"Quit hiding like a coward and come out!" He was getting pissed off now, she was toying with him. Just as Nero was about shout once more from out of the darkness stepped none other than Dante himself with his sword already drawn but instead of the normal smug/cocky look on his face there was a blank expression like he wasn't in control of his mind or body. "Dante..." His voice nearly cracked at saying the name as the other raised his sword and lunged at him.

"What's the matter, Nero~? Don't like my new puppet~?"Kyrie laughed almost maniacally as she watched Dante swing at Nero time and time again as he tried to dodge each oncoming blow. As time went on Dante eventually landed a hit, the tip of the blade slicing across the other's chest leaving a bleeding gash wound going across it. Another giggle from the Succubus as the older male then pinned Nero down in a choke-hold against the cold concrete, raising Rebellion, ready to strike Nero at any moment. Nero tried to talk some sense into Dante, his words coming out strangled. Finally, as he looked right into Dante's crystal blue eyes he realized something that made his heart ache and caused a mangled chuckle, he was in love with older male. Without much thought Nero parted his lips, his next sentence coming out in gasps, "Dan...te...don't...I..lo...v- agh...you.."

The only thoughts to go through the younger one's mind as the other raised his sword were that his life was about to end and at this point there was nothing he could do about it, but just as Rebellion's tip was about to make contact it stopped. Nero opened his eyes that he had only closed moments ago to look into Dante's before the younger male addressed the situation. The grip around his throat was loosening and Dante looked as if he was struggling to hold himself back, "Nero...run...I won't hurt you!"

The Succubus was fuming mad now and she was now clearly visible and standing behind Dante, "What're you waiting for?! Kill him!"

Before she could say anything else Dante managed to gain enough control to stand up shakily before turning around and pointing his sword at her the best that he could, "I won't hurt him...not anymore, bitch!" With that, Dante lunged forward plunging Rebellion deep within her. The last thing Nero saw before he finally blacked out from over-exerting himself was Dante killing the woman he once knew as Kyrie and the last thing he heard was Dante calling out to him as the Succubus let out a nasty screech.

* * *

**Phew, sorry if that was too short and don't worry if it seems rushed, this fanfic isn't over yet! I've got plenty more bad things and feels to crush in the future! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! More to come soon!**


	5. A New Beginning

**Again, real sorry for the lack of updating but I've been busy with the Holidays and trying to work on cosplay. Thanks for dealing with such spotty updating and thanks for following the story thus far! Don't be alarmed though, this isn't the last Chapter at all and who said ever said that Kyrie was the so called "Hidden Evil" mentioned? I've got bigger events planned but time to tone it down just a bit.**

* * *

Nero felt like he had only been out for a few minutes, maybe even a few hours but he was proven quite wrong when he awoke. His eyes fluttering open slightly as he stirred just a bit feeling the soft black Egyptian cotton sheets beneath him. His eyes were half-lidded as he rolled onto his side, inhaling the musky odor that lingered from the cloth that lie beneath him. It was a scent he knew well, one that quite often he longed for. As a small smile crept onto his face he closed his eyes before curling up just a bit more as he mumbled a name, his name that seemed to roll of his tongue like honey dripping from a spoon.

"Dante..." It was the name that belonged to the musky scent, that's when he realized that he was in the male's bed. The burgundy comforter placed on him also smelt of him, not to mention it was quite warm and the older male definitely had an eye for a bit of style, maybe not much but just enough.

After a few moments of lying there it all came flooding back to the young devil hunter, he hadn't trusted in Dante and for that the other male had suffered. Kyrie had taken control of him and caused him to hurt Nero which most likely made the Son of Sparda feel like shit. He was probably in the other room drinking himself under the table to try and forget that he had hurt him. A sigh escaped Nero's lips as he sat up to run a hand through his hair. He was just about to get up when another thought made its way back to him, he had told Dante that he loved him. Shit! Had he heard him say it? Is that what gave him the strength to break the control Kyrie had over him?! God dammit, he just had to go and open his big mouth didn't he? Just as negative thoughts began to run through his mind that he was either going to be shot down or made fun of something occurred to him. Dante had saved him _and_ brought him back to his place, that's got to mean something right?

Without any further thoughts Nero removed the blanket from his body as he got out of the queen sized bed. He stretched his arms above his head and took a deep breath, it was now he realized that someone had changed his clothing. He was in naught but a white muscle shirt and a pair black sweats, now he felt a warmth rising to his face and that's when he knew he was blushing. Shaking his head and furrowing his brows he made his way to the bedroom door opening it quietly but just as he slid it open he heard three people arguing. One voice he recognized to be Dante's, the other two were female and he was quite unsure of whom they were.

"Dante, would you quit moping around?! You haven't taken a job in almost two weeks!" Nero poked his head out a bit to try and get a good look now. He peered down the hall seeing two rather busty women, one blonde and brunette. The blonde was clad in leather clothing and high-heeled black boots that looked as if she could stab you in directly in the chest if she kicked high enough. The brunette wore a white suit type clothing and a pair of heels accompanied by a pair of dark sunglasses. The one who had just been talking to the white haired male that sat with his back to the door was the blonde.

"What's the matter Trish? Not enough money for you to go and buy more liquor for you and Lady here? I know about you two. Caught ya' the day I left for my last job." Though Nero wasn't looking at his face, he could tell by the way Dante spoke that he was smirking like an ass. He rolled his eyes at this and it was now that the two females noticed him down the hall and that was when they exchanged glances with one another. The one known as Trish smirked and sat on Dante's desk crossing her legs and leaning back as she faced Nero but it wasn't him she spoke to next, it was Dante.

"Aww, what's the matter Dante? Scared you're little boyfriend won't be alright if you leave him here with us~?" She was teasing him now and just as she noticed Nero flinch a bit she simply winked in his direction signaling that he'd be fine. That's when the younger devil hunter realized that they lived here as well and that everything was fine...for now. When Trish had finished speaking Dante crossed his arms and said nothing in return, that's when Lady spoke up walking around to Dante's other side and placing her hands upon her hips.

"Ohh, I think you struck a nerve, Trish~ He's speechless~ Maybe he really does like little Nero~!" Now it was her turn to smirk. The girl's continued bantering at him until he finally slammed his fists on the table and stood up throwing his arms out to his sides as he spoke, "SO WHAT IF I LIKE THE KID?! DO YOU TWO HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT?! FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" He sighed now letting his arms fall to his sides, "Yeah, I've liked the kid for a while now alright? You happy?"

Now the two women burst out into a fit of laughter which caused the Son of Sparda to cross his arms and tap his foot, "What's so funny?"

Trish shook her head, "Nice way to confess to the boy~ He's as red as your jacket." For a moment Dante stood there confused before he turned and saw Nero standing there, his face a dark shade of red. Now it was Dante's turn to blush, "Aw, fuck...Trish! Son of a...Well, there's no going back now, is there?"

* * *

**Sorry if it's a bit short but I didn't want to rush things and I'm not exactly sure how I want Nero to react to his confession just yet. Well, hope you enjoyed this short little Chapter. I'll be updating again as soon as I can.**


End file.
